Rise of the Devils
by Vergil the slayer
Summary: An ancient demon has awoken by the Charmed Ones powers, and with him brings a whole new type of demons, called devils. Also who is this mysterious hunter who is fighting the devils, is he friend or foe? Find out.


The chains rattled around his coffin, his prison for eternity, a demon so powerful, only locking him away was the only key to defeating him. He wanted to wake up and view the outside world, he wanted to see the changes since he last roamed the earth. Only a strong enough power source could awaken him, and that power had come, yet unwillingly, didn't know the damage they were doing, yet.

Piper, Phoebe, and Prue Halliwell all slept soundly in their beds, today was the year mark of them turning into witches, it also marked the year of their Grandmothers death. Piper awoke slowly around 6:00 in the morning, and crept downstairs, making sure not to wake her sisters. She went into the kitchen, knowing her sisters would be up soon, and started to make breakfast. Maybe the sizzling of the skillet, and the smell of the food would wake them. She also put a pot of coffee on, so everyone could fully wake up.

Phoebe woke up shortly after Piper, she had remembered what the day was, and hoped that her sisters knew too, either that or she would tell them anyway. She could smell and hear food being cooked, so she knew instantly Piper was up, she was really the only cook. She went downstairs, and sure enough, saw Piper making breakfast and coffee.

"Hey Piper," said Phoebe, trying to fight back a yawn. "What you making?"

Piper turned around from the skillet and answered in a sarcastic tone. "Breakfast, what do you think?"

"Gosh Piper I was only kidding, I meant what are we having?" Phoebe shook her head slightly.

"The same old same old, you know. Morning sleepy head, how are you?" Piper was looking at Prue, and then Phoebe turned to look at her also.

"I guess I'm fine, I'm still shaky about Andy's death." She yawned and smiled a bit.

"I know sweetie." Phoebe hugged her, then sat back down.

"We all miss him." Piper said, as she was absorbed in her cooking. Piper put the food on three plates, and handed them to Prue and Phoebe, while she took one for herself. "So are you going to work today Prue?"

"No, actually I think I'm going to stay here with Phoebe and hang out with her for a while. Sound good Phebe's?"

"Sure, it's not everyday that I get to hang out with my sister on a work day, so it sounds fun. Oh by the way, does anybody know what day it is?" Phoebe looked curiously at her sisters, hoping they would know the answer.

"Do you want the date, or the weekday?" Prue answered.

"No, what special occasion is it?" She couldn't believe her sisters didn't know.

"No clue Phoebe." Piper was confused at what her sister was trying to get at.

"It's our anniversary of us becoming witches. I can't believe you guys forgot."

Piper shook her head. "Of course, how could we forget that. I cant believe its been that long."

"It's also been one year since Grams died." Prue said in a sad tone.

Piper shook her head once again. "Now how could we forget that either."

"We've just been so busy with other things in our life at the moment, we couldn't really focus on the stuff we really need to remember." Prue looked at her sisters.

He was still in the coffin, waiting for the Charmed Ones to use their powers, but it could take a while, so he decided to help them out. With some of his remaining power from inside, he conjured up the warlock Jeremy, knowing they would use their most powerful spell to vanquish him. Jeremy rose from the ashes and stood in the middle of a field in San Francisco.

"What am I doing here!" The warlock was confused, but the proposition about to be offered was going to peak his interest, and cure his confusion.

"I need you to kill the Charmed Ones." Jeremy had no idea who had just talked to him.

"Who are you!"

"My name, is not of your concern at the moment. What matters, is that you exterminate the Charmed Ones, once and for all."

"I have failed, and many demons after me, they cant be beaten."

"Once I bestow upon you my power, you will be able to defeat them."

"Then give me your power now!"

"It cannot work that way. You must be close enough to the Charmed Ones, and they must know of you presence, in order for it to work."

"That's suicide! I will be killed before you give me the power!"

"Be assured, I will give you the power before they have a chance to vanquish you."

"Alright, I will do it."

"Good, now get to the manor, and hurry, they are at their most vulnerable." Feeble demon, there was no chance he was going to kill them, the ploy was to only get them to use the spell, and this demon was falling right in his trap. He could careless, the only thing he wanted was his freedom, and to rule Earth as he saw fit.

Jeremy used his power and got to the Manor, ready for action, he figured, that he would be formal and enter from the front door. So he walked up to it, and right as he got there, the door opened, and there stood Piper. Did she know he was coming? Did she see him as he was walking up?

"Jeremy!" Piper screamed, hopefully loud enough for her sisters to hear. He guessed from the scream, that she never knew he was coming. She tried to freeze him, but it didn't work, he walked up closer to her feeling cocky.

"You'll pay you witch!" Jeremy pushed her hard, making her land on her butt, but as she fell, her sisters came to her aid. "Great, now the real party can begin!" Prue tried using her power on him, but it didn't work. He thought that the mysterious voice had held up his part, so he knew they were dead.

"Remember the spell?" Piper said, as Phoebe helped her off the ground. Prue and Phoebe nodded, and they started to chant the spell. "The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free."

Jeremy stood there and laughed. "That won't kill me." But as they kept reciting it, he felt his body being torn apart, just like the first time he was vanquished, he knew then, the voice tricked him. For his last words, he yelled at the voice. "You tricked me you bastard, they will kill you!" As he was finished, he exploded into dust.

The sisters stood there in disbelief. "How could of he come back, and what the hell was he talking about?" Piper said, but it looked like Prue and Phoebe were just as clueless as she.

"Well maybe he came back for you Piper?" Phoebe said, in a joking matter.

"Heh, funny. We should get down to the bottom of this."

"No Piper, you need to go to the bank to get the loan." Answered Prue. "Well start looking in the book."

"Ok. Well bye." Piper started walking towards the door.

"Good luck." Phoebe and Prue said at the same time.

"Ill need it." With that said, Piper left the manor.

In the same field that Jeremy was conjured, a flash of purple lightning hit the ground, going far deep beneath it. The lightning struck the coffin, breaking all the chains simultaneously, releasing the demon from within. He shot out of the ground like a torpedo, and flew high into the air, he stopped, then in a shockwave of energy, showed his true form. The demon that looked like Lucifer himself. He had a strong body, with three white wings on each side of his back, and two horns coming out of his head.

"Its good to finally be back." He talked in a dark deep voice. "Now my followers, its time for the king Rion to rule the Earth once again!" He laughed a deep hardy laugh, now being free.


End file.
